


Help Me Make It Through the Night

by Nygard



Category: Drag queen - Fandom, RuPaul's Drag Race RPF, trixie mattel - Fandom
Genre: F/M, RuPaul's Drag Race References, Trixie Mattel - Freeform, Trixie X Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2019-04-21 00:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14273475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nygard/pseuds/Nygard
Summary: Trixie/Brian X ReaderSmut/Comedy Established RelationshipTrixie tends to get extremely hot and bothered when under the influence of drugs.She/Her pronouns because Trixie is in drag.Written for the always lovely @katyassexappealJust smut.CONTENT WARNING: Drug use.





	Help Me Make It Through the Night

You peer over at the clock from where you’re sitting on the floor; it’s ten thirty in the evening. Kim Chi is sitting across from you with a joint between her fingers. She still has all of her makeup on with a large, curly, pink wig on her head but she’s wearing a v-neck shirt and a pair of jeans. She lifts a lighter and sparks it.

All of you have just come back from doing a Haters Roast: you’re Trixie’s plus one given the fact that Katya is having her mental health break. You’re both staying in the same room together, however, due to a mix up in the hotel booking there is only one bed in the room.

You all agreed to smoke inside Trixie’s hotel room and deal with the consequences later. There’s shuffling and banging behind the bathroom door as Trixie tries to pry the layers of pantyhose off of her legs. You both turn your heads, Kim’s taking a puff and holding it in; she hands the joint to you and you wedge it between your lips.

“You alright in there, Trix?” You call out to her, your voice muffled as you talk around the joint hanging out of the side of your mouth. You take a long toke and flick the ashes into an empty Red Bull can between the two of you. She takes it from you with two long, purple nails.

“Yeah, it’s just so tight.” Her gruff voice sounds from behind the door.

“That brings back so many memories...like fucking your dad.” You sigh dreamily and Kim Chi chuckles at you. “Hurry up or we’re going to finish this without you.”

“My dad’s dead but whatever floats your boat.” She finally stumbles out of the bathroom, she’s still in her full IQ Kitty costume but all of her padding is gone; balled up in a corner by the sink. She drops to the floor gracelessly, her pink locks bouncing. Kim pushes the cigarette at Trixie, her white gel nails close around it and she lifts it to her pink lips. She takes a long drag off of it.

“Jesus, Trix. Take it easy.” Kim pipes up from beside her. She tilts her head back and exhales the smoke toward the ceiling.

“I know what I’m doing, it was a long night.” Her voice is deeper than it was before and you can tell that she’s trying not to spiral into a coughing fit. You and Kim exchange glances before you take the joint out of Trixie’s hand.

“I don’t wanna be the one, but I’m gunna be the one. You fuckin’ bombed tonight, girl.” You laugh and Kim joins in, soon after you both start to cough.

Trixie folds her arms across her chest “You’re in no position to judge, you look like the angry kid in high school that makes everyone panic when you come into class with a trench coat on.” She flaps her hand at your black outfit covered in silver chains.

“See? Now _that’s_ funny. Where was that out there?” You point to the door and take another hit, passing it to Kim Chi.

“You guys are fuckin’ assholes.” She pushes her glasses up the bridge of her nose and brushes a lock of hair out of her face.

“I don’t know where you got the idea that I’m a good person, but if you want to keep it that way you better leave now.” You quip at her. Kim laughs in the middle of her toke and starts coughing again.

Trixie snatches the cigarette out of Kim’s hand and takes another hit, holding it in and passes it to you with a bitchy cock of her head. The joint is almost gone; you tap the ashes into the can and take a small hit, you pass the last of the joint to Kim. She finishes it off and stubs it out on the top of the Red Bull can, pushing the butt into the opening with one fingernail.

“Don’t give me that look you’re the one that has to sleep with me tonight, Mattel.” You snip at her.

“Don’t remind me, I haven’t slept with a woman since I went to Boston with Katya. I was the luckiest girl in the world.” She bats her long eyelashes and nestles her folded hands under her chin.

“Yeah, whatever.” You wave your hand dismissively, “Just promise me you won’t wake up in the middle of the night to write sad songs about how hard it is to be you with all your TV money.”

Trixie rolls back onto her tailbone and screams. You and Kim join in laughing with her. The high was starting to hit all of you like a brick wall; Kim must not have realized how strong the strain really was when she got it. As the night rolled on you all wound up crammed onto the bed watching a Drag Race rerun and eating cold pizza from the fridge.

‘I will show you versatility when Santino wins a sewing competition and Visage wears a fucking turtle neck!’

You and Kim howled with laughter but Trixie is silent, she stares up at the television and squirms uncomfortably. Kim doesn’t notice but you watch from the corner of your eye as Trixie rubs her thighs together and chews on her bottom lip. You divide your attention between the TV and Trixie until the episode is over. Kim slowly turns her head to the alarm clock and squints for a good ten seconds before speaking.

“I need to...I need to take this off.” She waves her purple nails in front of her face and pulls her key card for her room out of her bra. “’Night.” It takes her a minute to shuffle out the front door and close it behind her.

Trixie’s eyes are staring intensely at the ceiling; her face is pinched together as she pulls at the hem of her dress. Her knees press together as she moves her thighs back and forth.

“You okay?” You give her a once over; her dark brown eyes fix on you for a second, her full lips are pressing together, she bites into her bottom lip. Under her yellow dress her chest is rising and falling quickly; her thick legs suddenly pull up and start to pedal.

“Me? Oh yeah I’m good” She spits out with a strained smile.

“Well alright then.” You raise your eyebrows and climb off the bed with some difficulty. You shuffle unsteadily to the bathroom; you realize that you may have smoked a little too much when you find yourself sitting on the toilet seat staring at the patterns in the tiles on the floor. You hear a sigh come from the bedroom and it snaps you out of your trance. Listening carefully you hear it again only louder.

You stand up and crack the door open; Trixie is face down on the bed grinding her hips into the mattress. You start chewing the inside of your cheek and watch her; she rolls onto her back again and runs her hands down her body pressing both hands between her thighs. She’s moaning loudly now, her face is flushed and the gentle curls in her hair have become jumbled together.

Letting the door swing open you stand in the doorway with a fingernail caught between your front teeth. She notices you there and freezes with a guilty look plastered on her face; she quickly tries to recover by smoothing her dress down and crossing her legs at the ankles.

“Don’t stop” you purr as your eyes burn into hers. You stand there expectantly, when she doesn’t move you start towards her and stand at the foot of the bed. She’s still staring at you but she doesn’t make a move to get away from you. You wrap your hands around her ankles and uncross them; you gently pull her legs apart. Her bottom lip is caught between her teeth again and her hands move up into her hair.

You crawl onto the bed on your hands and knees; you notice her chest stutter as her breath hitches in her throat. You press your body in between her legs and you plant your hands on either side of her head.

“I said: ‘don’t stop’.” You whisper, you run your tongue over your bottom lip and you lean down. Trixie closes the distance between the two of you; her hands shoot up to wrap around your neck. Her mouth is pressing into yours and she immediately opens her mouth for you to push your tongue inside. Her pink lipstick smears around your mouth as you deepen the kiss. She tastes like pot and mint, her tongue forces its way into your mouth and she groans into the kiss. Her thick legs wrap around your waist and she grinds her crotch into yours. You rest your full weight onto her and clamp your hand against the back of her neck.

She’s moaning shamelessly as you pull her neck up to arch off the bed. You kiss down her jaw and onto her neck. Her nails are digging into your back until it hurts and you growl against her throat. You bite into the side of her neck and she gasps; she tightens her legs around you and you can feel her firm cock press into your mound.

You break the kiss with a wet pop and quickly strip down to your bra and panties. You straddle her and grind against her length; her eyes roll back into her head. She makes a move to pull her dress over her head and you stop her by grabbing her wrists; you move her hands up to cup your breasts. You drop a hand between her legs and palm her through her white panties.

Trixie’s groan came out gravelly and deep, the heat in your core burned hotter. Her hands start to knead your breasts and you sigh as your rub your mound against her cock. Her fingernails trail down your stomach and dig into your hips holding you still as she thrusts up into you. You cry out and dive back down to capture her lips between yours; you bite her lip and pull on it. She huffs and moves her hands down to squeeze your ass.

You reach down and rub your hand against her. She throws her head back into the pillows, her pink curls splaying across the bed. You move down her body and lift up her skirt, her length is straining against her cotton panties. You tuck your fingers under the elastic and slowly pull them down; her brown eyes are watching your every move. You lift her legs in the air and pull her panties all the way off; her impressive cock is lying across her stomach. Her neck is flushed and her chest is heaving as you move down the bed so you’re between her thighs, your face inches from her crotch.

You press kisses to the sensitive skin in the creases of her groin, trailing your tongue across the inside of her thighs. You nibble at the flesh there and Trixie’s back arches off the bed. You smile to yourself before kissing and sucking her balls. Her mouth is hanging open as she writhes beneath you. You run your tongue up her length and close your lips around her head. You slowly start to take more of her into your mouth while you hollow your cheeks.

Her hand flies down to press into the back of your head, you start bobbing faster and she tilts her head down to look into your eyes. She runs her tongue across her lips, her hips jerk up into your face involuntarily. You bat your eyelashes at her before taking as much of her as you can into your mouth. Each breath that comes out of her mouth is a soft cry as her nails dig into the back of your neck. You close your eyes and take her whole cock into her mouth letting it push into the back of your throat.

She’s gasping for air above you, one hand on your head and the other fisted into the sheets of the bed. You pull back trying not to gag. Your mouth hangs open as you pause for a breath. Her brown eyes are staring down at you again; your hand snakes up her body and you caress her face. She pulls your fingers into her mouth and sucks them slowly; you bite your lip as you moan. You take your fingers out of her mouth and come to rest between her legs again.

You massage the tight ring of muscle around her asshole and she’s groaning again. You press your finger inside, running it around the rim to relax her. You run your tongue up the side of her dick as you push another finger in; both of her hands are in your hair now. You take her into your mouth again, swirling your tongue around the head of her cock; you pump your fingers in and out of her asshole, scissoring them while you suck hard on her length.

“Fuck, Y/N, harder.” She groans and tosses her head from side to side. When she says your name you moan and press your other hand down into your clit rubbing furiously against your sex, your eyes roll back into your head.

You wiggle your fingers inside of her as you push them in deeper; you bob your head and take her full length down your throat again. She pulls hard on your hair as she grinds up into your mouth; her eyes roll back into her head and her mouth falls agape. Trixie cries your name as she releases into your mouth, you climax right after her and groan against her cock and she shivers. You suck on her twitching dick while you slowly pull her out of your mouth and swallow.

You crawl back up the length of her body and lay beside her as she stares up at the ceiling. Her face is drenched in sweat and the arteries in her throat are pulsing rapidly. She turns her head to face you, her deep brown eyes are soft and her full lips are parted; she leans over to kiss you one more time. She pulls away and brushes a hand against your face.

“How’s my makeup?” Her voice came out rough with a crooked smile. Her glasses are hanging sideways off her face and her pink curls are plastered to her face with sweat.

“’Can’t really tell the difference, it looked like shit before this.” You laugh hoarsely.

“I’m never talking to you again, cunt.” She shakes her head and turns onto her side backing up into you; you wrap your arm around her waist and listen to her steady breathing until you fall asleep.


End file.
